The following techniques are already known for imparting release and lubrication properties to the surfaces of various types of rubber materials:
(a) coating said surface with a strongly releasing, highly lubricating silicone oil or fluorine-type oil; PA0 (b) coating and curing a releasing and lubricating silicone resin onto said surface. PA0 (a) 50 to 90 weight % of a block organopolysiloxane copolymer composed of PA0 (b) 2 to 50 weight % of an organosilane having the general formula ##STR1## wherein R.sup.4, R.sup.5, R.sup.6, and R.sup.7 are monovalent hydrocarbon groups, a is zero, 1, 2, 3, or 4, b is zero, 1, 2, 3, or 4, a+b is 3 or 4, c is zero or 1, and a+b+c+d is 4 or the partial hydrolyzate thereof; PA0 (c) 4 to 40 weight % of an epoxy group-containing organoalkoxysilane and an alkenyl group-containing organoacetoxysilane, or their condensation-reaction product; PA0 (d) 0.1 to 10 weight % of an diorganopolysiloxane having an hydroxyl or an alkoxy group at the molecular terminal; PA0 (e) zero to 10 weight % inorganic or organic micropowder; PA0 (f) 0.1 to 10 weight % condensation-reaction catalyst; and PA0 (g) an arbitrary quantity of organic solvent.
However, the technique of applying a strongly releasing, highly lubricating oil suffers from the problem of the gradual decline in the effect of the coated oil due to its loss from the surface with the passage of time. In addition, with regard to the coating and curing of a releasing and lubricating silicone resin, the cured resin film thus obtained cannot follow or track the rubber material's elongation. This results in a pronounced tendency for cracking to occur on the surface of the rubber material during the expansion and contraction which accompanies its flexing. The releaseability and lubricity are then lost, and the external appearance is compromised at the same time. Thus, rubber materials which employ this approach cannot tolerate long-term application.
In order to solve these problems arising in the prior art, the present inventors have already proposed a film-forming organopolysiloxane composition made from a special organopolysiloxane composition (refer to Japanese Patent Application Number 01-198840 [198,840/89]). However, while this composition evidences good adherence to silicone rubbers and fluororubbers, its adherence for other organic rubbers is somewhat poor, and it does not always provide a satisfactory performance when such other organic rubbers are deployed in service accompanied by such actions as friction or flexing.